Smiling Theif
by Nerezza-TenshitheHedgehog
Summary: Mostly a Sonadow. Chapters will tell when POV switches.
1. Prolouge Nerezza POV

_**SMILING THEIF: PROLOUGE**_

I stood there looking at the rest of the party guests. They all seemed to be having

a good time…so why wasn't I? Every time I see the couples out there…I feel more lonely and unloved than ever…I don't know why it bothers me. It didn't bother **him**.

How did Shadow do it…and how did he get a cute boyfriend with a heart. I'll never understand I guess…He looked at me and I hid my eyes. He didn't seem to notice. Then he smiled to Sonic.

He had stolen his heart…like a smiling thief…


	2. Chapter 1 Amy POV

_**SMILING THEIF: CHAPTER ONE**_

I'll never forget the beauty of it all…his eyes, his face, his smile…oh, his smile. There's only one problem in all of this…that black and red hedgehog wrapped around his arms!

Oh, Sonic…are you just wanting to torture me? To make me what longer for the question you're too nervous to ask a pretty lady like me? Why won't you just get on one knee and ask me to marry you?

You have some nerve buddy…

Then I saw sapphire eyes look straight at me with hatred…Nerezza…no mistake.

Wonderful, that of all the girls in the room here this is the only one I know that is visible…might as well **try** to make conversation. I walk to her, my red and white boots clicking on the marble floor while my silk red dress flows with the small motions.

I waved my gloved hand and smiled…or at least tried to. She huffed as expected. Nerezza was a loner most of the time and, although I hated her, I felt sorry for her.

"You okay?" I asked, knowing the lie and knowing the truth.

"Yeah, just fine." The lie, "What do you want, Amy?" She looked at me again with half lidded eyes. No…she wasn't in ecstasy if that's what you're thinking, her eye lids are always halfway down, showing her black eye shadow.

I admit she at least knows what colors work with her golden fur. She waved a hand in my face…I think? She walked away a few seconds after. Was I not talking, or unresponsive…or was I just irritating her? Then I realize how pretty she looked tonight, her black dress swayed as she turned, black leggings clinging to her legs. Then I heard the first line of the song 'Don't Trust Me' in my head. I knocked it out.

I realized I was ogling her and turned back to Sonic…who was still with Shadow. I guess I'll ask him to dance and drag him if I have to! Yay! I'm me again! I jumped up and down mentally…or so I thought.


	3. Chapter 2 Shadow POV

_**SMILING THEIF: CHAPTER TWO**_

I stared at the pink furred hedgehog that was jumping around like she just won the lottery. My ebony fur stood on the back of my neck when I thought of her coming over here. I didn't want her and neither did Sonic, my lover.

His emerald gaze found my garnet one.

"What's she so happy about?" He asked me ever so shyly. He was too cute to not look at and gaze for a minute or two.

I shrugged my shoulders and kissed his forehead. His azure ears flicked and I looked at him with worry. He only did that when something was wrong or he heard a new noise, which wasn't possible considering how loud the room was.

"What is it?" I asked, although I knew the answer.

"She's not gonna come over here, is she?" My sapphire furred darling looked at me with fear in his eyes.

The world's worst nightmare had come to ruin our lives as we spoke. I didn't know the real answer, so I replied with the usual shrug and kiss.

"Wonder where Rezzie is…I saw her here a minute ago…" He asked me off topic.

"Probably listening to her iPod, or something. Why?" I looked at him and he lifted his head from my chest.

"I dunno…I kinda wanted to talk to her…y'know…she is always alone." Just then he gasped and had a gleam in his eye I'd never seen before…maybe because it was a good idea, "What if we set her up with somebody! Who though…Tails and Charmy are too young…she wouldn't go with Rouge if we paid her…" He stayed in deep thought for a long time.

Then…**she** came over.


	4. Chapter 3 Nerezza POV

_**SMILING THEIF: CHAPTER THREE**_

I looked over the edge of the balcony; questioning whether or not to jump off. I felt a pang in my heart realizing what I just thought of doing.

_Suicide? Honestly Rez…get a grip on yourself and who you are! Then again…I don't think anybody would miss me._

I felt something wet on my cheek. Was I crying? I wiped the substance off and saw it glistening in the moonlight on my hand. Yes…I really was thinking of suicide; but why? Do I really have a reason to do so?

A hand was on my shoulder in seconds. I jumped a little, I'll admit it. It was my cousin's boyfriend, Scourge. I didn't turn to face him, when I realized who he was. Aekemi, my cousin, walked up soon after.

"You alright, cuz?" She asked me in her usual 'c'mon cheer up' voice. I nodded and turned to the edge of the balcony again. She thrust her arm on my shoulder and, being the strength of my team, turned me over and slammed me into the wall of the building. She looked at me with her fire orange eyes; her peach hands, covered by palm gloves, digging into my shoulders.

"You're lying…Don't. Ever. Lie. To. Me." The words were so clipped that you could hear the consonants and the vowels like she was spelling it out. "I'm your older cousin…and I want to know what's wrong."

I made a mistake. I already knew I should never lie to Aekemi.

_So much for being the Perfect Life form…_

I wasn't going to spill out everything I was thinking; let alone the suicide thought. Her eyes softened as she let go. She sighed with irritation and closed her eyes. Her hand was on her forehead in frustration. Wow…she looks like…**me**. Last time I did that was yesterday.

We were on a mission for the academy or school, whichever. Akiko, my twin sister, and Aekemi weren't cooperating, like usual.

And right now I wasn't cooperating…karma's a bitch.

"I'll tell you later…this isn't the best place. Wait until we get back to the dormitories and we're alone." I do understand what she means with this half the time…but others she confuses me. I'm 'logic', computer half of my brain forces it, while she and Akiko are more 'big picture'.

I go back to the balcony; seeing my bodies indent on the bricks. We are one fucked up family…

I'm half robot, Akiko's a total prep and barley looks like me, and Aekemi is the over protective cousin. However we still make the most important parts of a team. Speed, me, Flight, Akiko, and Power, Aekemi. We have a bond nobody else does. It keeps us from ripping each other's throats out.

My original thought came to my mind and I shoved it away. Nobody would understand. Shadow…Sonic…Akiko…Knuckles…Aekemi…Scourge. None of them would get it because they all have somebody…I really think I should just…leave this place at once.

I stood on the balcony's edge; difficult in heels of any kind…I don't even wear heels, and jumped.

I landed safely as planned, tossed of the small heels, tore the dress so it came to my knees, and ran to the only place I knew of…Team Chaotix Detective Agency…hopefully Espio was home.


	5. Chapter 4 Aekemi POV

_**SMILING THEIF: CHAPTER FOUR**_

I felt horrible when I got inside. I couldn't believe I had slammed Nerezza, my own cousin, into a **brick** wall.

"Hey, babe…you okay?" My emerald sweetheart looked at me with his dashing blue eyes…almost like Nerezza's…but a shade or two lighter.

I waved my hand dismissively and walked over to the newest couple. Sonic and Shadow were adorable together. I waved a hand and smiled wide like I usually did.

"Hey there, Aekemi! How are you?" Sonic shouted in his 'happy-go-lucky' attitude, and then continued, "Have you seen Rezzie? I wanted to ask her what kind of guy she likes, Oh wait! You're her cousin! What does she like in a guy! C'mon!" He grabbed my wrist, "Sorry, Shadow honey, 'Girl Talk'!" He said and dragged me off…even though he wasn't a girl.

We were in a room with pink fuzzy walls in a matter of seconds. He looked at me with brilliant emeralds and popped the question he had asked earlier.

"Well…_guys_?" He dragged out the second word a little bit. He sounded like Akiko. Nerezza's sister.

I shrugged my shoulders with a confused face.

"How should I know? She's on the balcony if you wanna talk to her." I spilled. I didn't want to answer the question and I honestly didn't know the answer either.

Sonic lit up like a Christmas tree and ran out to the balcony. I walked out of the room and went up to Shadow.

"You okay?" That question seemed to come around a lot today.

"Yeah…Just trying to figure out why Sonikku has this sudden interest with Rez's love life. For all we know she could have a boyfriend and none of us could know it." He shrugged with a smile on his face…a rare sight when it comes to Shadow.

"So…are you having any thoughts?" I asked him.

"'Bout what?" He looked at me and had a puzzled look on his face.

"Any guys for Rez. Duh." I stared at him and he nodded slowly the way you normally do when you were thinking the wrong thing.

"None other than Espio the Chameleon. They've been friends for who knows how long…and they're both top assassinators/ninjas."

"I hope she finds someone…" The Sonic came running into the room, panic-stricken with a piece of black silk in his hands.

He looked at me and Shadow and mouthed:

'Nerezza's gone…'


	6. Chapter 5 Espio POV

_**SMILING THEIF: CHAPTER FIVE**_

I had just gotten back to the detective agency and was about to go to my room when I heard the phone ring.

I picked it up and answered properly due to where I was.

"Chaotix Detective Agency: When the Lies have been told, we'll find what you can't see; Espio speaking."

It was a familiar voice, a woman. She had said her name but a noise in the background made it hard to hear.

"Excuse me, could you repeat that, miss?"

"It's me, Aekemi Mianete. Nerezza's cousin. Hold on…"

Oh, Aekemi…why was she calling? The sound of five other pairs of footsteps followed Aekemi. They were in a quieter place soon enough.

"Okay, can you hear me better now?" She asked.

"Yes, Miss Mianete. May I ask why you're calling." I stated rather than questioned.

"One: call me Aekemi. Two: We can't find Nerezza…she was here a minute ago and-" Someone behind her had said something.

"Well…maybe you're right…" She said, I think she was talking to Shadow…

"Do you **need** anything, Aekemi? I have another call coming in…" I placed a hand on my forehead hiding the irritation in my voice.

"No…not anymore, but if you see her, gimme a call…she might be out running…" Then I knew it wads Shadow earlier he said something like 'See, I told you not to worry'.

"Very well; goodbye." I hung up and pressed the 'call waiting' button, took a deep breath and answered calmly.

"Chaotix Detective Agency: When the Lies have been told, we'll find what you can't see; Espio speaking."

I heard a sigh of, what I assumed was, relief before the person on the other end spoke.

"Oh; good…Espio you **are** home." She sounded desperate, it was Nerezza, "You know who this is, don't you?"

"Yes, Rezzie…what's wrong?" Her voice was the only one that sounded like angels to me…however; I would never tell her that.

"Is it okay if I come over? Vector and Charmy aren't there right now, are they?"

"No, bab- ahem…_Rezzie_. Its fine…but you should call you're cousin…Shadow thinks you went for a run…which I'm assuming, but Aekemi's worried sick." I almost called her **baby**? What's wrong with me?

"I'd rather not talk to her for a while…she can wait…" She hung up before I could ask another question. Why did she need to come over?


	7. Chapter 6 Shadow POV

_**SMILING THEIF: CHAPTER SIX**_

I tried calling Nerezza's cell phone; not trusting my own theory. She's gotten herself in a lot of shit before, and, since she's like a younger sister to me, I can't let her do it again.

Last time…it was almost fatal.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ "Nerezza this isn't funny. Nerezza Artemis Tenshi the Hedgehog; get your ass where I can see it!" I stopped myself, "Oh…boy did __**that**__ sound wrong…"I mumbled._

_ "Shadow, help me!!!" I heard her shout._

_ I started running, knowing it was just a prank and I thought she deserved a laugh. However, as I soon found out, this was no prank. Dr. Ivo Robotnick, or as others now know him, Dr. Eggman, had my 'sister' in robot clutches and tossed her into this machine. I didn't take the time to read what it said, but I think it was 'Bot on the Spot'._

What are they doing to her?_ I thought, frightened of the answer._

_ "Now, now, Nerezza dear. Calm down…your body will be fixed soon enough." He grunted in frustration of Rez's struggling. She looked over to me, tears about to fall._

_ "Shadow…he destroyed my entire right side…it's numb and I won't be able to move it again." She whimpered trying to hide the tears choking in the back of her throat. I wanted to cry, seeing her in that much pain._

_ "Let her go, or so help me God…" Was that __**all**__ I could say?_

_ "Not that easily. Scratch, Grounder, dispose of this little pest."_

_ "Nice try…like they'll be of any use." Within seconds they were on the ground._

_ I freed Nerezza soon after they had left, but I was too late. _

_ Rez faked a smile._

_ "At least it's only the __**right**__ side…" She feigned a laugh, "Right, Shadow-kun?"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I flinched mentally. Sonic, my blue hero boy, looked at me with worry.

"Daijoubu desu ka (Are you okay, what's wrong, etc.)?" He looked at me and answered in the same language.

"Hai…" he sighed…although the answer was yes…I knew he was lying. I knew how to make him feel better…cheer-up-sex.

"Come with me, sweetheart…" I whispered in his ear. It flicked.

"O-okay…?" He was flustered…it was adorable.

Once we were alone in a dark room, I began to nibble on his ear. He flinched and giggled. My hands went up and down his torso. He tried to talk through giggles.

"W-what…what are you d-doing Shadow-san…?" He began panting.

"You'll find out soon Sonikku…" I whispered. I started slow but my own need was getting ahead of me. My friend below, if you know what I mean, started rising. Sonic's eyes widened…I think I touched him…oops.

"Shadow-san…do you really want to…y'know…**that**, while Rezzie's missing? I don't know if that should be our…focus…right…now…uuuh…" I started distracting him. I heard him shriek…I started prepping him. "Sh-shadow-san…." He started to whisper.

"Yes, my little uke-chan?" He looked at me with distaste for the nickname, but quickly regained composure and told me something I couldn't believe.

"No preparation…I want it all and I want it now. If you don't do as I say…you will never get me in this position again." He looked very seme-ish. His facial expression turned me on.

"As you wish, my sweet prince." Although the term was true…I just used it as a sexual remark. "Are you sure you don't want preparation?" I asked him as I positioned myself, I didn't want to hurt him.

He merely shook his head. I took his hard member into my right hand and helped myself push in with my left. As soon as he cried out in pain, I began to stroke him.

"I know…it'll get better…harder." He said, but he wasn't even close to being able to handle my currently slow motions. However, my own need took control again and I thrust into him. Another cry came from his small mouth. I kissed it shut. I stroked his ever growing shaft faster.

We had been at this for more than an hour now, and Sonic had already came in my hand three times.

"Still going?" I asked him.

"Only if you are." He panted harshly. About ten minutes later he came again and his final tightening made me finally release. I knew he was done and so was I. I lay down next to him, and he kissed me, or at least tried to. I snickered and kissed him.

Sleep took him over after we had washed up. I followed soon after.


	8. Chapter 7 Espio POV

_**SMILING THEIF: CHAPTER SEVEN**_

"So…what's going on? Is something bothering you?" I asked her. She shook her head and I knew she was lying. "I know you're lying, even if I weren't a detective. It's obvious. Tell me what's wrong, Nerezza." She was sitting on my black leather couch that she got me for Christmas one year…all I gave her was a stupid charm bracelet.

"Everything…" Soon enough I was confused. She had stayed silent for so long I had forgotten what I had asked her. I looked at her and saw a gleam. I rechecked myself to be sure I was correct. I got up from Vector's recliner chair and put my finger on her chin.

"Why are you crying?" I made her look at me. She tried to hide tears but that was impossible. "What. Is. It. Don't lie to me, Rezzie. I'm here to help." She looked up at me, her blue eyes shimmering like sapphires from the tears. If she would tell me what the hell was wrong…maybe I could stop them from falling.

"**Everything**…" She repeated; this time was a little harder toned though; almost a growl. I had a bad feeling. "Don't _**ever**_ try to force something out of me, Espio." Her voice was strained, yet calm all the same. Her body glowed a strange black and reddish color.

I knew, immediately, that this was bad.

"Rezzie, calm yourself!" Knowing what was going on was one thing…knowing what would happen, when what was going on was done, was another.

Her hand flew out in front of her. She didn't look the same anymore. She reminded me of Shadow the way her fur had changed. Black fur with red streaks rushing through her quills, one of them going to her bangs the way Shadow's did on his forehead. Her eyes were a striking violet and her outfit changed from the silk black dress to a black, no-sleeved jacket streaked in red, her usual pants with red straps and her gloves stayed the same; black with red buckles that went up slightly higher than her elbow.

Nova…

"Okay, you don't have to say anything. I'll let you talk when you want to. It's all up to you. You might have even come over just to see me and—oops." I covered my mouth with my flailing hand instantaneously. Nerezza's eyes grew wide with rage and she blew the dark fire ball into my face.

If I weren't a ninja, that could have killed me.

I turned around to see that over half of my wall had disappeared from the energy, and by the looks of it, Rezzie was ready for round two…


	9. Chapter 8 Sonic POV

_**SMILING THEIF: CHAPTER EIGHT**_

He was snoring slightly. I can't believe how fast my mind can be changed…maybe Manic was right…maybe I was A.D.D…at least I wasn't O.C.D like Amy.

Then my earlier focus came to view and I had a very bad feeling about said focus. I decided to go back out to the party. I kissed Shadow's head before I left the room. He was so sexy…

I opened the door very little so light and noise wouldn't wake him.

'Sleep well, my dark lover…' I mouthed before exiting.

Amy glomped me as soon as I walked out. Then she looked at me strangely.

"What's that…on the side of your mouth." (**A/n: **Did Shadow forget to mention there was sucking action? Tee Hee.) I looked at her confused then she wiped it off, _see _O.C.D, and looked positively horrified.

I placed my hand to my mouth as soon as I realized Shadow and I apparently hadn't finished cleaning.

"Amy…I can explain." I tried to calm her before she said anything about Shadow's temptation and my own.

"Sonic. The. Hedgehog." Her voice shook, "I've been looking all over for you but, first, Aekemi ran off with you, Shadow, Akiko, Knuckles and Scourge. Then, you disappear when Shadow takes you to a room to, supposedly, 'talk' and you come out with **his sperm on your face!**" Her voice was shrill, "I should kill him for making you suck him!"

"Now Amy," I started, "It's not that big of a deal. Besides, I wanted to-" She interrupted me quickly.

"You really wanted to do that for that son of a bitch motherfucking god damned cunt whore hedgehog!" Her words were so fast only I could keep up with them. Tears formed in her peridot eyes. She spoke softer and slower now. "How…how _could_ you." Amy's face began to twist in anger. She pulled her head up and shouted at me. "**I thought we had something **_**special**_**! I **_**hate**_** you Sonikku!**"

I know this sounds heartless, but I really didn't care. We had nothing special and I loved Shadow and I'm proud of what we had done.

Now for Nerezza.

I found Aekemi and Akiko through the crowd soon enough. I looked at them both slightly smiling. However, smiling is what I least wanted to do right now.

"Did either of you get a hold of her yet?" I asked. Akiko shook her head. She looked like Amy a little to me, bangs and all, but she was much more attractive and had purple fur with blueberry eyes. Her silver dress shimmered and she put her gloved hands on her hips. Even her gloves were like Amy's, except for the bracelets on her wrists. Those were blueberry colored too.

Aekemi grabbed our attention when she snapped her fingers to do so. She flipped her **very** long white hair, long enough to put it in a ponytail **and **a braid that went past her knees. Her lime green dress contrasted well with her black palm gloves.

"Have you or Shadow…or any of the other guys?" Aekemi's cleavage rose a little bit in her strapless dress when she crossed her arms over her chest. Let's face it…Nerezza, Akiko, and Aekemi are the three B's. Nerezza got the brains, Akiko got the beauty, and _**woahhh boy**_ did Aekemi get the boobs.

"No…at least no for me and Shadow…" They slightly lowered their heads, unnoticeable to anybody but me. "Hey," I started, "Cheer up! I never said I didn't figure out where she is." Their eyes widened…with anger.

"**Then why the **_**hell**_** did you not tell us where she was you **_**fucking idiot**_!?" They were shouting in my face as their matching chocker necklaces danced on their necks and Shadow was soon by my side in a protective manner. He growled.

"Calm down, Shadow. They were yelling for a reason." He glared at them, but they weren't scared of him.

"And **what** reason would **that** be?" He continued his harsh tone then turned to me with loving, but hurt, eyes.

It took me a while to respond to his question. I thought of a few precautions that I wanted to take so he wouldn't yell at me as well.

"Sonikku, darling…I would like an answer." He began to press in a calm tone as smooth as honey.

"Promise you won't yell first…" That was step one of my precautions list. He simply nodded. "Or get angry…" I continued; Shadow gave another nod. "Or that you will hurt Nerezza…" I had to make that one a_** big **_precaution. If he knew what I did, he would kill her for doing it…she's like a sister to him.

"Yes, Sonikku…now **what is it**." He emphasized. I nodded, swallowed hard, and opened my mouth to speak.

She's at the 'Chaotix Detective Agency' a few blocks from here. She's gone Nova on Espio for some reason." I said. They looked at me for a second.

"How do you know?" They said simultaneously.

"I saw it in my dream a few seconds ago…" I shrugged, "We should at least try it…its better that nothing, right?" They sighed and nodded.

"I'll get Scourge." Aekemi started for her green lover boy.

"Knuckles is on my list…" Akiko went for the echidna.

"Is she okay…" Shadow stated; never looking down to me. I nodded and he felt it on his chest. He started to stroke my quills. Aekemi showed up soon with Scourge as Akiko did with Knuckles a few seconds later.

"So…C.D.A. Why's she there?" Scourge looked confused as he placed his sunglasses over his eyes. I shrugged; I didn't have an answer to that one. We all jumped off the same balcony edge that Nerezza did. Once we landed, we sprinted to the agency without hesitation.

Akiko pulled out her cell phone; a miracle it hadn't died out yet from talking on it all night. She dialed the number of the agency.

"Chaotix Detective Agency: When the—holy shit—lies have been told, we'll find what you can't—dammit—see. Espio—fuck—speaking."

"Espio? Is Nerezza there? It's Akiko; her sister." I could hear screams over the phone.

"Yes…something's wrong and she went Nova on me…**help**!"

"We're almost there, hold on." She flipped the phone shut. "Knuckles, put me down." He did as told and Akiko went to Angel form; considering the outfit she was already in, she just got a longer dress, gloves and she acquired a gold halo.

Aekemi followed with her Aero form; changing to her usual outfit but the colors were flipped. The shirt and tied miniskirt were orange and her pants were the lime green that her top and skirt were on a normal day. Her gloves stayed the same black, though.

Shadow and I sped up to, the now flying, Akiko and Aekemi.

"Well?" I asked.

They nodded and we moved faster. The wind picked up as Aekemi continued to speed up; controlling the wind must be nice on hot days. Then we saw the sign.

In large letters: '**CHAOTIX DETECTIVE AGENCY**', then in smaller letters: _**When the trails come cold and the lies have been told, we'll find what you can't see.**_

Shadow opened the door and we all stepped in. Our faces widened in shock.


	10. Chapter 9 Nerezza POV Short

_**SMILING THEIF: CHAPTER NINE**_

Everything was destroyed by my hand…**my** hand. I guess I don't know my own strength. I left the agency building through the back door when I overheard that Akiko was on the phone.

_I wonder why they can't just leave me alone…annoying sons of bitches. I just want to be left alone; is that so hard to ask?_ I thought to myself.

Whatever they were doing right now…I didn't want to know.


	11. Chapter 10 Akiko POV

_**SMILING THEIF: CHAPTER TEN**_

The look on their faces was the same as mine…shock. I looked around; everything had been destroyed. I flipped my purple bangs and yanked my, slightly longer than Amy's, quills.

"Where. Is. She. You said she was here, chameleon boy; and now I want answers **and** my sister." I spat through clenched teeth. My blueberry eyes were brimming with tears.

He was **so dead **if he was hiding her from me…well…us.

"Akiko, calm yourself this minute." Aekemi said. I didn't care. I just wanted to know my sister was safe.

"Where is she?! I asked you a question!" I started shouting, "Answer me before you're dust!"

No answer.

I held a purple-ish silver aura from my hands, the same ones I use to levitate; but in Angel form levitation is not necessary. I held my hand out, palm side to the door, and blasted the light energy in that direction. The door was removed by force; or in better words, it was gone…disintegrated.

"Akiko what are you doing?!" Sonic shouted from behind me; at least I think it was him. I was too irritated to notice.

"I'll ask you one last time…**where is my damn sister**?!"

"Akiko, don't do it! He's the only one who can give us any information!" Shadow, my ex, shouted at me.

I sighed and looked at him.

"You might be right...but I am as well...You're not going to stop me. I want answers and I want them now."

He looked horrified.

"What..." I looked at him with fury in my eyes. He backed down immedeatly. Everything didn't atter to me. I was blinded by rage and fury. My violet aura became violent in my hand and I released another blow as a more serious threat. "Espio," I turned back to the purple chameleon, "I will ask you one more time...where is she...tell me before I destroy you!" I pointed the aura to his direction to show I was serious.

He pointed to the back door.


	12. Chapter 11 Nerezza POV

_**SMILING THEIF: CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

I felt a rush of adrenaline as I looked back upon my earlier destruction. I saw Espio point toward the door I exited from; I turned around again and ran. Nothing, and No one, was going to stop me now.

At least that's what Nova says. I develop a different personality when I change.

If I were normal, I probably wouldn't act this way. If I were normal, maybe I'd be loved. If I were normal…I know I would be dead.

Alas, things don't always turn out the way you want them to. One night on the ARK…or maybe it was day…how should I know, I was in space; Shadow and I were looking out the window and I, once again, made a bad comment about my appearance. Obviously, he went off on me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ "What have I told you about doing that? I know damn well that you are absolutely beautiful, and nobody can ever change that, Nerezza." He put his hand under my chin and held me close…like a brother would to comfort his crying sister…_

_ "Why do you always think so negatively? I'm getting concerned." I placed his hand in mine for his comfort._

_ "Don't be," I started, "I'm always like this about myself…I've never really been so happy with my looks." I hugged him._

_ "I promise I'm fine." He got a gleam in his eye a second later and let out a gasp. I looked up immediately._

_ "I just got an idea, Rezzie." He crossed his arms over his chest, "Let's go out there and take a look." I looked at him like he was joking._

_ "You can't be serious." I said in my usual monotone. All he did was smile. My eyelids rose while my pupils dilated into tiny dots._

_ I regained my composure quickly and I looked at him with my hands on my hips._

_ "Umm…yeah…Mr. Ultimate Life Form…I'm sure you're smart enough to know this but…space has no air." He closed his eyes and kept smiling._

_ "Yes, I know…" He nodded._

_ "__**Hello**__? Do I have to do the math __**for**__ you? Half normal hedgehog equals needs oxygen!" I had my arms crossed. I moved my face from his hand when he reached for it. He still managed to get it there but I kept my face away._

_ "Yes…but being half robot means you're full of surprises." I glared at him through the corner of my eyes._

_ "What are you getting at Shadow?" I asked; concealing any irritation that might offend him._

_ He smirked, "That you have no idea what you are capable of." I continued to glare._

_ "You're lucky that you're like a brother to me or I wouldn't trust you right now." Then we got into the pod and set out to space…no helmets…no oxygen tanks…nothing…and I was fine._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I smiled at the memory. I wondered if Shadow still remembered that from long ago. Only five years but still, it was long.

I felt a pain in my chest for a minute…was it my heart? Yes…but why? My heart was pounding from the adrenaline I suppose.

A few hours later I was at my dormitory; by then I was ready to rip my heart out. I could feel it pumping in my temples and I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the knife on the kitchen counter and positioned the knife, marked an 'X' where I believed it was and thrust the knife into my half normal side.


	13. Chapter 12 Shadow POV

_**SMILING THEIF: CHAPTER TWELVE**_

We all seemed to notice a red and black blur, people turned to me to make sure it was her and not me. We saw nothing when we turned our heads back to where Espio was pointing. I **so** have to pay Sonikku for having to go through this situation later.

"Let's go. We can't waste time. The longer we spend here, the more likely she is to do something dangerous." I said; Akiko looked at me.

"What if she's too far to locate by running or flying?" She stated in a monotone. Her voice was secretly hoarse from shouting at Espio for answers a few minutes ago.

"Check wherever she might be. We can't lose her…not now, not ever." I felt my heart pound in my chest. We took off out the door mere seconds after that was said.

"We'll check the dormitories." Aekemi and Akiko said and, without a question or doubt from any of us, took off in the direction of the high school. I felt like time was being wasted and I knew I was right. I feared what she might be getting herself into.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"What the hell did you do?! The G.U.N Units are here and they're asking for __**you**__! Tell me what you did this instant!" Professor Gerald Robotnick, who was like a father to us, pointed at Nerezza as she cowered down behind me. "Shadow…move out of the way so I can see her." His tone was hard; unforgiving. Maria ran into the room when I moved._

_ She dashed out and wrapped her arms around Nerezza before the Professor could strike._

_"Domo arigatoo! Domo arigatoo gozaimasu!" __Nerezza had an affection for talking in Japanese. Tears were flushing out of her sapphire eyes as she thanked Maria for sparring her beating._

_ "Maria…I've told Shadow and now I'm telling you…move." He said softly to Maria._

_ "No! She's like a sister to me and you expect me to let you harm her!?" She shouted when her turquoise eyes made contact with the professor's glasses, "You must be a psychotic abuser!" I had never seen Maria like that. I realized I should have done the same thing she was…Maria would've helped if I couldn't handle it, obviously._

_ "At least tell me what you did." He pressed, "Please, Nerezza…" when she spoke it was muffled, but it was heard loud and clear._

_ The professor opened the door and told the G.U.N Units that it was a misunderstanding…he just lied to the police… He hugged Nerezza and apologized…even if she set the Mobius castle on fire; which she did._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Although she had encountered multiple 'almost beatings' that Maria and I had saved her from, she continued to act out the way she did. Sometimes I thought she got an adrenaline high and was addicted to it.

I couldn't tell her having adrenaline highs were wrong because…well…whenever Sonic and I, y'know, I have an adrenaline high myself and I can't stop. That's why Sonic is amazing…the boy's got stamina. If I didn't let out before then, Sonic could probably go until dawn broke on the horizon.

Just thinking about that made my mind trail into dirty gutters. I looked at the blue boy beside me and he was smiling. Why? **He** gets adrenaline highs from doing things at fast speeds. So it works out perfect for us. I go fast, he likes it. We have sex, I like it. Well, we both like it, but I'm talking adrenaline here.

I tapped Sonic's shoulder and he looked at me with his trademark goofy smile. I couldn't help but smirk at the adorable sight. I snickered under my breath and held his hand. Then I started talking.

"So…what do you want to do when this mess is over?" I asked him, although I knew the answer.

"Well," He shrugged, "I was thinking that you and I could go for a run, go out to dinner afterwards, then…well…" A strawberry streak crossed his peach cheeks.

"Oh, get a room!" Knuckles shouted from above us. His dreadlocks were blowing in the breeze like they usually did when he was gliding. I smirked again.

"Later…defiantly later. What? You a homophobe?" I asked him; losing some of the grace and properness in my speech. He shook his head.

"It's just that we have a main priority right now and we can't lose sight of it; and Sonic, we all know how quickly Shadow over there can change your mind and get you off topic. Example A and I'm quoting **you**, Shadow," He cleared his throat, "'Come here Sonikku, I'll get your mind off the situation. Everything will be alright, there's no need to worry. I'm sure Rezzie can take care of herself.' End quote. Then you took him into the closet and **did it** with him." Knuckles could hear a lot for someone that looked like he had no ears, and had been fooled by Robotnick multiple times, and was convinced that my darling Sonikku was the enemy, and…y'know what…you get the picture.

He was a dumbass, is what I'm saying.

"Okay, I get it…Shadow overpowers my will sometimes…" Knuckles looked at Sonic with an 'oh really?' face, "Okay, okay…most of the time," Knuckles made another look and this time Scourge looked at him too, "Alright, a lot of the time…" Now **I** joined the 'Stare at Sonic' game, **"Okay**! All the time…**sheesh**…" Sonikku was obviously irritated but he was messing around all the same…I know **I** couldn't do that.

Like I said…he's amazing.

I turned my head around to see behind me and nothing was there. Sonic looked at me and tapped my shoulder. I turned back to him.

"What's up?" His right eyebrow rose while his left stayed down. I didn't want to worry him, but I refuse to lie to him.

"I felt like I was being watched for a second. It's nothing you need to be concerned over, I promise." I placed my hand on his head and his emerald eyes were filled with worry. I kissed his forehead to reassure him that everything was fine.


	14. Chapter 13 Aekemi POV

_**SMILING THEIF: CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

I searched for the answers but I couldn't see past the night covered sky. I turned to my purple furred cousin…I still couldn't believe how much she looked like Amy. However, she was much prettier than the pink ditz.

"Akiko…" I looked away. She hummed as a response. "You don't think that Rez is in trouble do you?" She scoffed.

"One: she's always in trouble, and Two: It's not like she's gonna kill herself…" she stopped for a second, "Is she?" she finished. I shivered. I didn't want to even consider the possibility. She might be the little Emo/Goth/Punk cousin of mine, but I know that she's not stupid…half her brain is a robot for God's sake. I suddenly felt like I was being watched.

I turned my head around to see if I was, but nothing and nobody was there.

"It's getting creepy around here…" Then I saw a kitsune straight ahead. "Tails!" I shouted, he jumped slightly and I heard a bang. Poor thing, he hit his head on the Tornado…

I went over to him and Akiko followed.

"Hey, Tailsy…so…have you seen Nerezza around by chance?" Akiko looked at him with stunning blueberry/purple eyes. He nodded and pointed to the speed wing of the school. I know stupid right? You should be grouped with your team. But Shadow and Sonic, on the other hand, seem to like the arrangement.

"Oh, no…" I said. More like whispered. We began to run and when we walked in the double doors of the school…there was a knife and there was a hand peeking out of the door on the other side…it was fingertip less.

"Nerezza!" I shouted. Akiko and I ran to her and she was still breathing. She awoke with a start and looked at us in annoyance. Akiko sighed of relief and I called the others.

"We've found her…it's all okay…she's out of Nova." Over the ear piece we all heard Shadow respond since we all had one in our ears.

"Yeah…good…Sonikku, we are **so** getting it on tonight…you and I both need it…" It was staticy, but Nerezza smiled and Akiko and I cringed; but I was happy for them. Akiko on the other hand I wasn't sure of…that is her ex after all.

But for now, I guess, a happy ending for us.

"Yeah right!" Nerezza interrupted my thoughts, "What about my horrible love life!?" she asked.

"Espio's free…" I told her.

"See ya'!" she darted off…I guess there is a happy ending for everybody.


	15. FINAL CHAPTER

_**SMILING THEIF: FINAL CHAPTER**_

Soon after Sonikku and I got home, I looked at my blue sweetheart and kissed him passionately. His heart was pounding and I knew he wanted me to go fast when we started…I know how my baby likes it.

My hand found its way to his entrance. I broke the kiss for a second.

"This'll hurt…" I told him. He nodded and I started to prepare him. He yelped and I hated that sound…I hated to hurt him, but I had to.

"Shadow…you're magic…" I looked at him and smiled. He winced when I started with the next finger. I soothed him with kisses; but the third was too much for him. He had started to cry…I had tears welling up in my eyes because he was in pain.

_**POV CHANGE: SONIC**_

I attempted to comfort him by stroking his head quills. He only cried because of me. Whenever I was in pain, he was in pain. If I was sad, so was he, and so on.

"Shadow…I'm fine…" I said, although I **was** in severe pain. But I wouldn't show it…he was trying to hide the tears on his muzzle, so I held mine back.

"I'm sorry…but this next thing is going to hurt much, much worse, my darling…" I nodded after he said this. My ebony man will soon have an adrenaline high…

"C'mon, babe…I can't wait any longer…" I teased and looked down at my, ever growing, manhood. If anything would get his mind off my pain…it would be my member without a doubt. He was hesitant…and I was impatient.

"Shadow…" I tensed from holding everything in, "You owe me!" I reminded him. Although he really didn't; but he claimed he did. He snapped into reality when I said this and removed his fingers from me.

_**POV CHANGE: SHADOW**_

I took another confirmation glance at the blue blur…fuck **that** nickname…he's my Sonikku.

"Are you sure…" I asked again, although we have had sex multiple times before. Then the image of the party came into view. I didn't shake it from my head right away until I remembered that I had the reality under me.

"Yes! Sheesh Shadow…I want it now…I'm tired of waiting…remember? The author even said that the only reason that weirdo plot was in this is so her parents didn't know what she was writing…now **give it to me**." (**A/n: **Go to Espio's first POV. If my parents saw this in a too soon chapter, they would kill me.) He was right…I couldn't argue with that. When I inserted he gasped.

"Oh. My. **God**. Did you get bigger; because you're huge!" He was getting used to my size…Not to brag, but I was pretty big…

"Its okay, Sonikku. I'll go fast. Just for you…" He loved it when I went fast.

_**POV CHANGE: SONIC**_

I was getting an adrenaline high and I could tell Shadow was too. He was sliding in and out of me so rapidly that I couldn't contain my giggles of excitement and pleasure. Shadow looked down to me and crashed his lips on mine. They were warm and soft. I felt something slightly warmer on my lips…his tongue. I allowed him entrance to my mouth.

He tasted sweet.

I moaned for him to continue. His hand seemed to find its way to my dick and I gasped when he groped it.

_**POV CHANGE: SHADOW**_

I stroked him gently and I got harder, even inside him.

He was blushing so deep that I wanted more. I wanted him to scream for me. To cry in pleasure. He looked at me and I looked at him.

"Shadow…it feels too good…don't stop now…" He was panting…I guess that was a start. I rammed into him again, slamming his prostate.

"Let's just see how far your stamina can take you…" I whispered into his ear.

"All night, baby. Until dawn breaks on the horizon." He said.

I started again. He came about three times in the past hour. How do I know? He screamed my name over three times. I guess he's somewhere around five now. My stomach is covered in his semen.

_**POV CHANGE: SONIC**_

I was somewhere around my fifth orgasm when Shadow hit my sensitive prostate. I felt like I would pass out soon. But I was going to finish this wonderful night. I'm not letting it end here. I looked up at the figure above me.

I pushed off of him.

He looked at me confused until I gripped his dick.

I started to suck the shaft. He gasped in pleasure. Screams and moans could probably be heard through the speed wing.

"Shadow." I started to speak after I swallowed a mouthful of his essence, "I love you."

"I love you too, Sonikku." He even looked me in the eyes to say that. I felt so happy with him doing this to me. I was high…on adrenaline and Shadow…

He came another time and flopped back at the same time with me. I looked out the window and it was getting light outside.

"Told you…" I yawned in the middle of my sentence, "I could go until dawn broke." I looked at him.

"Never had a doubt…" Shadow smiled…he had stolen my heart…

He truly was…a **Smiling Thief**…

_**FIN**_


	16. EPILOUGE

_**EPLIOUGE**_

The high school was loud as usual; Sonic and the gang are hanging out at their lunch table at the end of the day, waiting for the bell to ring. They all walk outside. Nerezza hugs her sister and cousin, wave's goodbye and gets on her motorcycle with Espio. They share a kiss and dash off while shouting a 'bye'.

Sonic and Shadow kiss each other before darting off in a race, with Akiko and Aekemi shouting their goodbyes.

Akiko hugged her cousin as Nerezza did earlier and Knuckles picked her up bridal style and took her to Angel Island. They were getting married soon and had to check places out.

Aekemi smirked. She and Scourge jumped into her convertible Mustang that she had named Sally because of the song.

With everybody off and out…I guess Aekemi thought right…

_ Everybody has a happy ending…_

_**HANDLE WITH CARE PREVIEW:**_

A thief, a ninja, and a dancer form the most unlikely alliance known to man.

Arekusu, the ninja, is set out to assassinate Trixxiey, the dancer, and Yuki, the thief, tries to steal from them both. Sparing the young girls' lives, Arekusu offers the chance of a lifetime…but it may cost the three their lives


End file.
